Tomorrow’s First Kiss
by itachilover08
Summary: This is a story about my own character who's a missing nin with sadness destroyong her heart. Will a man with the same eyes be abel to save her? Read to find out.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Naruto series, only wish that I did

Tomorrow's First Kiss

**Chapter 1**

Does the world end with a simple act? Can seeing one person die lead you to kill others? For one kunoichi it did. One act destroyed my life, destroyed me. Everything had changed about me, but what changed the most were my stark blue eyes. Sadness and pain are visibly held between their depths. One look into my eyes and you instantly felt the pain I was in. One look was all people ever got. I allowed no one to look into them more than once before I killed them. Even if someone had looked into my eyes for very long and lived they would only ever feel my sadness. Beyond the sadness there is still what I have left of my humanity, I let no one so far see this and only show my pain.

I am a missing nin and live by my own means and abilities. Many people were sent to kill me and I was forced to kill them all. My regrets run sky high and haunt me every single day. After killing so many people I just turned my back on things, letting my blood thirsty side take over. I'm sorry I've had to kill. I'm sorry all I am is weak inside. But one act made me this way and now it's irreversible. All I can do is suffer and let my blood thirsty side take over.

The moon rises slowly over my mere existence and my heart clenches to try to preserve what's left of it. This day had been another assault on it for I was again forced to kill. Konoha still sends Anbu and Black ops after me and I wish that they would stop. None of them can beat me and my blood thirsty side only rejoices. I think back to the day I was destroyed and my heart gives off unbearable sadness.

**Flashback:**

The 15 year old girl with brown hair and blue eyes sat in our horror as the people dearest to her where killed right there. Feeling all of her mentality snap she slowly stands up looking at the men who had just murdered her parents. "You killed them just because they where a threat to you! Why? They could have lived but you choose to kill them before there power grew. Now you will pay the price, I will not let you two leave this place alive. You have stained the walls of my home with blood and now I will stain my hands with yours." The girl says coldly with anger in every inch of her voice. Before either of the men could move, a kunai was thrown into the first man's heart, instantly killing him. The girl looked at her next target her once bright eyes cold, almost lifeless. "Prepare to die," she muttered darkly moving towards him and pulling out several kunai throwing them at each of the body's pressure points. The man screamed in pain which she ignored as she looked down at her last kunai. With no warning she threw it directly into his heart finally killing him. Looking down at her hands she sees the stains of blood on them and she sheds a single tear. The tear trailing down her cheek she turned her head to look back at her parents dead bodies. "Now you're deaths are avenged but yet...I feel myself dying. You're only daughter has left this world as well."

**End Flashback**

Lost in my flashback and trying to remember what it felt like back when I was still an innocent she doesn't notice two cloaked men standing in the clearing in front of my small home. Hearing a sudden noise I looked up in a flash, my body automatically in an able position to fight. Seeing the two men finally I absently wondered why Konoha sent more Anbu so soon. Looking at them closer I notices that they are not from Kohona, or Anbu either. They had on long black coats with red clouds on scattered across the, and wide brimmed hats that blocked there faces from view. Standing up and getting into a fighting stance all the while watching them watch me. Somewhere in my mind I vaguely wonder why they were here at all, only Anbu bent on killing me had ever come here.

One of the men reaches up slowly taking off his hat showing my his face. He had long raven colored hair held back in a pony tail and a placid unemotional face. Although what caught my attention most were his blood red eyes which stood out from everything else. I was still a distance from him and couldn't see all the details of his face yet somehow I sensed that he was someone like me. The aura surrounding him sent a faint chill down my spine also having a murderous flare to it.

The man next to him who I assumed to be his partner took off his hat as well. His skin was a blue hue and his features were startlingly shark-like. There was a sword completely wrapped in bandages besides the top on his back as well. With him I still felt an aura around him as well but a much fainter one compared to his companion.

The man whith the red eyes suddenly spoke. "I am Uchiha Itachi and this is my partner Hoshigaki Kisame. The two of us belong to an organization called the Akatsuki and have come to offer you a place in it."

"And why should I even consider this," I responded her voice cold.

"Well were not really giving you much of a choice," the man named Kisame replied.

"Oh really, then why ask in the first place?" I retorted resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"We were curious to see if you would join willingly," Itachi answered with an impassive look.

"Well then your wrong, I see no reason why I should accept. So proceed in trying to make me." I called, slightly curious despite herself as to how strong they might be.

Kisame had a feral grin at my words and wordlessly looked over at Itachi as if asking for permission to fight me. He seemed to receive it for immediately he started to attack. Dodging his frontal assault with obvious ease I countered with an attack of my own. Pulling out a few shuriken and holding them between each knuckle I threw them skillfully towards his chest. He dodged them pulling out his sword from his back with a sort of flourish. Before he could attack though I performed a quick series of hand signs causing his sword disappear from his hands in an instant.

Looking shocked and angered he yelled, "What the fuck did you do with my sword?!"

"Put it out of the way," I stated simply with a small shrug of my shoulders.

Kisame looked as if he was about to say something else before Itachi stopped him. "Don't waste your anger on her, I will deal with her for now."

Part of me flared up in anger at his arrogance and how he seemed to think of me as an errant child! "Fine. I suppose I should give your friend his sword back now shouldn't I?" Itachi said nothing but Kisame glared full on at me and I decided to return the sword to him. Performing the same series of hand signs but in reverse his sword returned to his hands in a poof of smoke.

Looking at me Itachi suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of me, not seemingly moving at all. Taken aback at his abrupt speed I just stared at him for a long moment. But then I looked into his eyes and saw what I hadn't before. I saw eyes that held the same amount of sadness that my eyes held, the same deadness to them that I thought no one else could possess. His eyes however held much more anger in them then mine did and the human emotion left in him was very little. Searching his eyes I just stood there surprised for a minute or two. I never would have thought that someone would have the same sadness in there eyes as I have. For the first time I felt the feeling that my eyes gave off, A feeling of irrepressible sadness. I felt that sadness connect with my own and join the already existing amount within my eyes. Suddenly I didn't care what they wanted me to do and was resigned to do it. A small part of me wanted to find out more about this man with the same kind of sadness in his eyes. A small part of me wanted to be where he was no matter where that was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there it is! xD Not so good I'll admit but eh, oh well. I've rewritten parts of it so hopefully it's better then before. If luck helps I shall have a new chapter soon


End file.
